Family History
by BiancaBernhard
Summary: After the death of their mother in a sudden demon attack, The twins Dante and Vergil take up hunting in order to reap revenge, But a chance encounter with another hunter sets in motion a future none of them had anticipated.
1. Bloody Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry or it's characters, They belong to Capcom, I only own my oc'S

It all started two thousand years ago, When the ambitions of a dark devil Lord spread beyond his own realm and his sights set on the defenseless human world, Hordes of the deadly dangerous creatures poured through the many hell gates, Tearing the world apart, Humanity was finished, As the demonic emperor thought, But to his surprise, Humans fought back.

The mortals suprised demons with their determination to survive, They struggled and resisted, Refusing to be conquered. It may have been this will to live that set in motion the events that followed, The emperor's most trusted and most powerful general suddenly turned his sword against his kin, Now standing in human's defense, He was known as Sparda.

Joining up with the stronger humans who fought back, They created a army of their own, Building ranks and slowly but surely pushed the demons back. Their united strength proving too much for the invaders, Humanity achieved victory, The war was over. Sparda remained in the human world, Watching over them for centuries to come, His power locked upon the other side. Human's kept the story alive, Coming to know him as the being that singlehandely faced their oppressiors, Dubbing him the Legendary Dark Knight.

Nobody knew that the events of that time would resurface in the future, Affecting the lives of a few individuals and bringing them together in their grief and misery. Demons returned, In smaller numbers, Some humans trained to fight and kill the things, Other humans had darker ambitions, Seeking to control and the harness the powers of the Devils.

Families was targeted and hit by demons, The women always being cut down in the deadly wrath, Each one believed to be descended from the brave humans who once fought alongside humanities saviour. All seeking one important target.

These brutal attacks spreading throughout the city, Is how this story begins.

Early morning in the centre of the city, The sun was shining brightly with the coming of summer, A little girl ran around in the front yard of her home happily, Little brown pigtails flapping behind her in the wind along with her pale yellow summer dress, Bright green eyes locked onto the shape of her mother with delight as she ran over, Little hands wrapping around the woman's chest.

The woman smiled back, Lifting her daughter into her lap, Watching the girl play with her own fairer brown hair, Hazel eyes looked with deep parental love. "Having fun Genere?" She asked in a soft voice. The little girl nodded, Cuddling against her mother.

They stayed like that, Enjoying the warm comfortable day together, Until the sun vanished, The sky grew dark and thunder banged, Lightning being seen in the distance, The girl shivered, Fearful of the sound, Without truly knowing the danger it displayed. The woman knew though, She stood, Ushering her daughter inside and watched as the lightening struck closer, Hitting the yard just before the woman and scorched the ground, Taking the shape of a woman covered in gold with wings made of electric waves.

The girl watched the display through her window, Her mother watched the supernatural stranger without fear, Addressing the thing that stood before her. "I wondered when you would show up here. Impundulu." She said, Having a staring contest, The she devil remained still, Eyes piercing through the mortal one. "Tell me where to find the time witch." It commanded.

She shook her head, Refusing the order. "Even if I knew where she was, I wouldn't tell you." She replied. Taking notice of the demons anger, Fully prepared for what would happen, The Lightning Bird charged up it's energy, Until it reached the limit and moved it through to it's hands, Aiming and fired.

The woman screamed as the lighting charged through her body, Pulsing, It was agony, Her body fired from the inside, But she made one last move before her death. Casting a spell to protect her daughter from the demons line of sight, A spell that would hold for a few days, Then her body dropped to the floor, Electric pulses still moving around her skin.

The demon stared at stared at her for a moment before disappearing back to the sky in another flash bolt, Not hearing the terrified grief filled scream from within. The girl ran outside, Hurrying to her mother's side, All she could see was red, The life blood of her parent coming from the woman's face, Mouth, Eyes, Nose and ears, Her body not yet safe to touch. The girl cried and cried, Until the tears changed into a desire for revenge against the cruel thing that was responsible.

*A Few Days Later*

The funeral came, People filled the streets to show respect as the hearst past by, Carrying the deceased woman and followed by the car with the grieving husband and daughter. One woman stood out from the crowd, A fair haired beautiful woman dressed in black to respect the moment, She rested her hands together against her chest, Head down in sorrow. Little footsteps echoed next to her, Before a slight tug on her dress drew her attention to the curious blue eyes peering at her from behind the messy white hair.

She looked down at the child and placed a hand on his head, Ruffling his hair. "What is it Dante?" She asked, Looking back towards the street. "What's going on mommy? Why are people looking sad?" He replied, Still looking incredibly curious as he was glued to her side. She sighed a little. "It's because a local woman passed on and has gone to heaven, People are showing respect towards her family." She explained. His young face contorted into serious thought for a 7 year old. "Oh, Did you know the lady? Is that why your sad too?" He said, Looking up at his mother's face. She nodded slightly. "Yes. I know her."

More tiny footsteps sounded by her other side as a little hand reached out and took her's gently. She looked over at a mirror image of her son that looked back at her. "Don't be sad mommy... I don't like it when your sad." He said, Eyes growing emotional. She managed a smile and knelt down to his level, Hugging him softly. "Don't be sad Vergil, I'm alright, So you need to be too." She said calmly and he nodded, Hugging as close to her as he could, The other boy jumped to their side, Pouting and forced his way into the embrace. "Me too! Me too!" He insisted and was expected into the family hug. "Come. Let's go back inside." She said and stood up straight, The twins following behind her without question.

Months past since that incident, More women fell prey to random demon attacks and she wondered, Every single day, When they would find her, It would come soon, But she prayed to god that it wouldn't be today. The twins were running around the house, Chasing each other and screaming loudly, As young children do, Their mother was in the kitchen, Preparing dinner for their eighth birthday, Unlike most children, They weren't begging for presents, As they were raised to behave in a better manner, So instead they played until she called upon them.

That time came soon, She laid the table and called them to eat, They came again silently and obeyed, Sharing dinner together in silence, Once finished, She washed up and smiled, Telling them they could open their presents now. Two pairs of blue eyes lit up in delight as they rushed to their gifts and tore them open in excitement. She smiled as she watched her boys and then went to fetch two more presents, One more for each and also a cake each. Playing the cakes down on the table and handed them the small boxes. "Vergil, Dante, Happy birthday." She said softly, Smiling as their eyes went from the boxes to the cakes. "I want the chocolate!" Dante yelled instantly which made his brother pout. "No I want the chocolate!" He protested, Making their mother giggle. "You can share both."

They looked at each other and then to her and smiled. "Okay!" They said in unison, Knowing to open the new gifts before they'd be given the deserts. Inside there were two matching red stones on chains, One gold for Vergil and one silver for Dante. They stared at the objects, Thanking their mother as she placed the stones around their necks. "Perfect fit... Okay... Cake now... But don't pig out or fight over it." They both nodded and obeyed her again.

They had just sat down at the table again when she heard it, Thunder clapped out suddenly and there was a flash of lightning outside the window, Alarm bells went off in her head, Her prayers had not been answered it seemed, The twins noticed the look of distress on her face. Asking what was wrong. "Boys upstairs now! Find a place to hide and do not come out no matter what!" She ordered, Panic in her voice, Vergil obeyed without word, Disappearing up the stairs, But Dante felt scared by her behavior and refused to leave her side, Grabbing her hand as tightly as he could with both of his own.

The thunder started to bellow closer and it made her panic more, She grabbed Dante, Picking him up and placing him in the closet, Commanding him to stay put, No matter what, He watched her and sobbed, Growing more fearful, She closed the closet door just as the front door burst open, Demons pouring in. She watched them and ran to another room, Knowing they would follow and grabbed a gun from a locked drawer next to her bed and started firing on them, Bringing them down one by one, Until the last fell, She wiped her head and realised, The demon she expected to see wasn't there.

Rushing back into the main room, She gasped in horror, The demon stood inside, The closet door had been ripped off it's hinges and her son yanked out and tossed to the ground, He covered his face with his hands, Visibly shaking and tears stained his cheeks and clothes. The demon raised it's claws, A grin on it's face and readied to slaughter the child. His mother ran to close the distance as quickly as possible, Gun gripped tightly in her hand. She stepped in front of her son protectively and fired three bullets off, Hitting the demon in the face and chest, But at the same time, Her eyes widened as the claw ripped into her body, Then pulled back out again as it jerked back from the injuries she inflicted.

The demon hissed and disappeared almost as quickly as it had come. The woman sighed, Going to her knees, She dropped the gun and placed a hand over the heavily bleeding wound. Hearing her son shuffle behind her. "Mommy?" He said in mumble, Moving around to the front of her and stared in shock and fear. She forced a smile, Placing her other hand on his cheek. "It'll be alright Dante... You just need to be strong... You and Vergil... Be brave and take care of each other.. Okay?" She said, Smile still in place, Dante shook his head as Vergil appeared at the top of the stairs, Running down at the sight of his mother. "Don't go mommy... Please stay!" Dante argued, But it went unheard, She dropped backwards, Eyes closing never to open again. Both boys screamed for her and hugged her body, Sobbing uncontrollably throughout the rest of the night.

It was midafternoon the following day before anybody found them, Their mother's work boss reporting that she hadn't come in to work which was something the woman had never done, So people went to the house to check on her, Finding her deceased and the boys still crying over her, It took a lot of time and effort to finally pry the twins away from her body so she could be laid to rest, But instead of staying around, The boys took off, Disappearing to who knows where, Not being seen in the city again for years to come.

*Seven Years Later*

The twins returned as teenage demon hunters, Moving back into their former home, As nobody else would go near the place, Thinking it was cursed, Just as they did with every other residence that had been attacked by demons.

Which suited the twins just fine, As it meant all their stuff and their mothers stuff were still there and untouched. Revenge consuming both their minds, They armed themselves, Preparing day after day for more demons to find and kill, Until the day that they would encounter their mothers killer once more.

Around the same time, A girl also returned to the city, Having also ran away a few weeks after her own mother's brutal murder, No longer in touch with the father who didn't seem bothered by the loss, She spent every day for the past for years studying demons, witches and the legend surrounding them, Mastering several different languages, Anything that would draw her closer to finding out the truth behind the death of her mother and so many others, Hunting demons become easy, Although she couldn't stand a chance of out powering them, Or out matching them, She leaned to pray on each demons weakness, Killing them through brain instead of brawn.

It was only on their second day back that the twins received a call about a demon in the city, They armed and headed out to track and slay the creature, Finding it in the town centre, Standing lopsided on the wall of a building with it's claws embedded in the stone, It resembled a lion but with scales instead of fur, It's gleaming red eyes focused on the twins, Seeing them as prey, It roared and jumped down to the ground in front of them, Preparing to pounce.

They stood side by side and grinned, Waiting for the demon to lunge before they separated in different directions, Dante to the left, Pouring bullets into it with the guns he purchased, Making it hiss and whine, While Vergil stood at the right, Hacking and slashing away with a katana he had picked up also when they were away.

The demon roared again, Swinging it's giant paw around to chase it's attackers away and backed up, Looking for another chance to launch at one of them, Hoping to gain one shift finishing bite. Looking between the two carefully, It chose Dante, Lunging for him, He chuckled as it got closer and jumped a second before it would have reached him, Aiming his guns at it's face and blasted, Taking out it's eyes.

It wailed in agony and attempted to flee, But Vergil jumped on it's back, Twirling the sword around in his hand before thrusting it through the demons skull and jumped off again as it fell, Looking towards his brother who shrugged and replaced his guns. "Show off." Vergil sighed at his brothers remark. "It is how a true warrior fights... Not with those worthless pieces of scrap metal you carry around." He replied. Dante scowled at that. "Don't instead my girls like that! They get the job done!" Vergil huffed. "Girls.. They are not girls Dante... They are lifeless objects of no value."

The two continued bickering over Dante's guns and didn't notice the demon stir a few feet away, Dragging itself to it's feet, A large organ beating under it's chest. It turned, Sniffing the pair out in place of it's lost vision and faced them. Snarling at the two before it lunged. Drawing their attention in that moment. They stopped arguing and looked at it, Getting ready to move as it drew closer. But before they did, Five gun shots ran out, Each bullet hitting the demon in the exposed organ and that made it howl in agony before the light faded from it's eyes and it hit the ground, Skidding across the street and between the twins as they both stepped back, Watching the demonic corpse disappear into a red bubbling mess before turning their attention the one who fired upon the beast.

A brunette girl stood by the wall of the building, Replacing the gun at her hip and smiled before walking over to the twins. "You guys fight like... Nothing I've ever seen before, It was incredible, But the only way to kill that demon is to take out it's heart once you do enough damage to expose it. I guess you didn't do your research huh? I'm not surprised. With moves like that, I suppose you don't really have to." She spoke, Stopping in front of them and looking between them with a smirk. "My name's Genere. Nice to meet you." She said again, Holding her hand out to shake.

Dante huffed and folded his arms. "Whatever little girl. We didn't need your help in the first place." He said, Looking away, She looked at him and frowned. "I never said you did... Jeez, I complimented you..." She replied and sighed, About to drop her hand when the other brother took it and shook it. "Vergil, That's my brother Dante, Ignore him, He's a idiot."

Dante growled, Glaring at his sibling, But Vergil ignored him and released the girls hand. "Thanks for the info, I'll keep it in mind in case we encounter a demon like that again." He said and turned slightly. "We need to get going now. Dante..." "Pfft... Whatever." Dante went ahead, Not looking back at them. Vergil looked at Genere once before walking after his brother.

She watched them leave and turned, Going her own way. She walked to her old house, Sighing up going to it, She didn't knock, Not wanting to see her father, If he was even there, So instead, She went around back, Climbing up over the fence and dropped into the backyard, The back door was unlocked as usual. Careless old man, She thought bitterly and went inside, Heading to her parents room. There was something inside she wanted badly.

She rooted through her parents belongings, Making a mess in the room, But she didn't care, All that mattered was finding that object, The thing of her mother's she sought. Eventually, In the bedside drawer she found and smiled, Taking it into her hand and looked at it, A silver ring engraved with a rose. Her mother always wore it, Like it was so dearly precious and treasured deeply. So Genere knew she had to have it. She slipped the ring on her finger and smiled before exiting the house and slipping back over the fence. Running off to the dirty damp lodging her had taken up residence in, At least she had a roof over her head. She thought as she laid down for the night, Fiddling with the ring on her finger until she drifted to sleep.

The twins returned home after collecting a unexpected payment for the slaying of the demon. Both found it a good way to make both a living and get their answers. Once inside, Dante went straight to settling down and ordered a large pizza while Vergil got back to the task of cleaning and making the place decent and respectable.

During this cleaning process, He found the neglect over the years had left the place slightly damaged, One particular crack in the plastering drew his attention, He stepped closer, Looking through, It was dark, But it seemed like this part of wall had been built in front of a door.

He he moved his fingers through the crack and gripped the plaster board, ripping it away in large chucks and dropped it in the floor. Dante watched and raised a eyebrow. "What the hell are you doing? That's a strange way to clean." He said, Surprised by his brothers unusual antics. "I believe there is a door hidden behind this wall." Vergil replied, Continuing to tear it down.

Curious, Dante hopped to his feet and went over to assist, The two of them quickly removed the fake wall and sure enough, Now in front of them stood a old dusty door. Neither one having any clue wait laid one the other side, Their mother never even once mentioned such a thing.

Dante turned the handle, Finding the door unlocked and pushed it open, It creaked, Clear sign that nobody had been in there for a long time. The younger twin stepped inside the room, Flipping the light switch, But it was out of power, Luckly for them, They could see pretty well even in the dark, Aside from the counties cobwebs, Inside there was tables and boxes filled with old books and at the end of the room, What drew both the boys attention with the large crates with their names craved into them.

They dragged the crates out of the hidden room into the living room and dropped them on the floor. There was more written on the crates, For Vergil, The deadly demon slayer Yamato and on the other crate. For Dante, The mighty cleaver, Rebellion. But both ended with the same message, Use well my sons, And handle with care these gifts I leave you. S.

They looked at each other, Concluding that these were from the father they could hardly remember, Tearing the crates open, Inside they found two swords, One thin and long, Shaped similar to a Japanese Katana, And the other, Thick and heavier, Not unlike a claymore, But with a strange, Almost demonic look. "Well, Nice to now the old man cared. Considering he was never around to say it." Dante said, Exaiming the sword left to him. Finding he actually liked the look and handle of it. Vergil finding the same feeling.

Once they finished playing with swords, They placed them down and returned to the room, Gazing through the books, Finding none they could really understand, There were countless amounts of them that must have been collected over many years and almost none in English, Knowing they would find nothing from these books without having them translated, They both left the room, Locking the door and settled for the night.


	2. Welcome to the family

Disclaimer; I don't own Devil may cry obviously, I only own my oc's

The twins returned home after the slaying of the last demon with the girl following behind. "Bathroom's in the back, Go ahead and clean yourself up. We'll be back soon." The older spoke, Leaving the girl inside as he left the building once again with his younger twin.

Genere placed the barn with clean clothes down and looked around the house. It was bigger and much fancier then she expected. "Nice place." She muttered to herself before deciding it was time to shower. She heard the pair return before she had finished cleaning herself, Only briefly hearing their conversation through the wall as she stepped out of the shower, Drying and dressing, Throwing her dirty clothes in the bag, She closed it up and flipped it over her shoulder as she walked into the occupied room.

"Thank you for letting me use your shower, I owe you." She said, Heading for the door and excepting that they might not meet again until she heard the older twin address her with a question. "Where are you going? Not back to that run down building." She stopped in her tracks, Hand streched out for the door handle. She felt his gaze on her back and turned her head to look at him. "I don't have a choose, It's my home, The only one I've got." She replied, Repressing the pain those words brought to the surface.

Both boys were silent so she considered the discussion over and turned back to the door, Gripping the handle when he spoke again. This time with words that completely startled her. "Then stay here... We have plenty of room... Isn't that right brother?" He said calmly, Looking at Dante for a moment who shrugged and replied. "Ditto." Genere stood quietly staring at the door as she processed the words in her mind. It was a huge beautiful house and looked so comfortable and warm, But they were strangers and the life she chose after her mother's death taught her to be weary of kind strangers. "Thanks, But I don't know you nearly well enough to move in with you.' She spoke fast and blunt and disappeared out the door.

"Well damn." Dante said with a sigh as he leaned back into the couch. "Here I was hoping she'd stay." Vergil looked at his brother curiously. "Oh? I was under the impression that you be against the idea of offering our home as shelter." He replied. Taking a seat and grabbed a book to read. Dante stretched. "No way, We need a chick around to clean up and look after this place." He said smirking, Even after the book was flung across the room and hit in him face.

Dawn, The following morning, Vergil was up as per usual, While Dante was still snoozing in a messy pile of sheets and pillows. He decided to use the early morning peace to practice more with Yamato, Eager to fully master it's craft. He withdrew the weapon, Holding it out in front of him and focused before swinging it and looked a little suprised when a sign several feet away across the street split in half. As if the sword had sliced clean through it.

"Interesting." He whispered to himself and swung the sword again multiple times, Imitating the attack and looked to see the makes it had made across the distance. He continued practicing with the sword for several hours. Stopping when Dante walked out yawning and almost got beheaded for the careless action.

"Hey watch where your swinging that thing!" Dante yelled and pushed the blade away from his throat. Vergil resheated Yamato. "It's your fault, You should know better then to sneak up on a man with a sword." "I didn't sneak up on you, Can't a guy walk out his own front door?" Dante frowned and walked past him. "Anyway, I'm getting breakfast... Want something?" "Pizza is not breakfast Dante!" Vergil called after him, But the younger twin ignored his comment.

After Dante left, Vergil put Yamato back inside and locked the door, Going for a walk. The streets were starting to get busy, People coming and going, Vergil continued walking, Avoiding them and attempting to ignore the ones that stopped and stared. Most likely curious over the bizarre colour of his hair.

It was annoying, To say the least, But at least they didn't make any bothersome remark, Until he past a would be group of thugs that looked at him and snickered like a bunch of buffoons. "Hey buddy, What's with the hair? Suffered a fright recently?" One said and laughed. "Must have looked at his own reflection." Another said and then the whole group burst into laughter. Following him down the street and continued making annoying insulting comments.

Vergil paid the fools no attention, They weren't worth his time, Only when he heard them go quiet did he stop and look over his shoulder, The ground of men had left, Now following a girl down another street. That made his blood boil. He growled and turned around. Following after them.

He walked towards a enclosed street corner where he heard the voices. All the men chuckling and making disgusting remarks towards the girl they must have cornered there. Then he heard her reply. "Fuck off dimwits!" She yelled. He recognised the voice and sighed, This girl. Was she a magnet for trouble or something?

He stepped into the mouth of the alley and looked at the six men crowding around the girl, Clearing his voice to get their attention. "The girl told you get lost. I suggest you listen." The men turned around completely and chuckled. "Or what? You gonna get angry?" "A face like that is enough to scare anyway.' They said and laughed. The laughter ending when one member was punched in the jaw and fell to the ground, Skidding across it from the force of the blow until he hit the wall.

The other five men looked stunned for a moment before growling and glared at Vergil. "Alright Snow White! Your gonna pay for that!" One hissed before they lunged at him, Some drawing knifes out from their clothes.

Vergil watched them, Remaining perfectly still until they attacked, Doding easily and defended, Kicking one in the side and knocking him into another before punching a third, and flung the man over his shoulder, Then facing the last two, They attacked together but he easily read their movements and avoided them, Grabbing one in headlock and held him there while kneeling the other man in the stomach.

With the excuse for a fight over, He looked down at the head held under his arm. "Now, Your gonna walk away and not look back, Try anything stupid when I release you and I can't promise that you'll be walking again. Understand?" He said and the man nodded, Gasping as he was released and fled down the street.

Genere watched the whole display with wide eyes, Staring at Vergil, She had expected him to show up like that, Or to assist her, It made her think that maybe, He really was a good person. He walked over, Looking at her. "Are you harmed?" He asked. She shook her head. "No. I'm fine, Thank you though, There was to many of them for me to deal with." Vergil nodded and turned, Heading out of the alley when he stopped a moment and looked at her. "The city isn't completely safe, Especially for a girl wandering these parts alone... My offer is still open." He said and left. Returning home.

Genere walked out behind him. Watching him leave and placed a hand over her chest, Sighing, He was being so nice, Unlike anybody she had met since leaving him. "Why are you being so nice?" She asked, Though he wouldn't have heard it. Shaking her head, She sighed and walked away.

Vergil returned home, Finding the door unlocked, So Dante was back. He opened the door to walk inside and winched at the overwhelming smell of pizza, Looking around, There was about 10 or 11 empty pizza boxes laying dumped around the room with empty sundae glasses still stained from the ice cream they were filled in and beer cans, Tossed everywhere. Vergil growled. His brothers lazy sloppy nature always played on his nerves.

"Dante..." He growled. Watching his brothers head appear from the kitchen. "Yeah bro?" He said, Before slipping another slice of pizza into his mouth. Vergil's eye twitched. "When will you to clean up after yourself! This isn't a pig sty! Stop living like a animal!" Dante frowned at the upcoming lecture.

A knock at the door brought the complaints to a close quickly. Both twins looked at the door, Dante sighed in relief from the distraction as Vergil gazed at him then to th door. "This isn't over!" He said and went to answer it.

He opened the door, Looking at the girl and sighed. "Your here..." She looked up at him and nodded. "I decided to accept your offer... It's still open right?" She asked, Hoping he hadn't changed his mind. He nodded and stepped aside for her to come inside. "Yes of course... Excuse the mess.. My brother was just about to clean it up." He said. Looking to Dante with a look that demanded he do as he's told.

Dante scowled and started grabbing his leftovers. Going to get rid of them as Genere walked inside, Once again looking around the large room. Admiring it until Vergil called to her from the stairs. "This way... You should become familar with the place." She nodded and smiled, Going up the stairs and followed him into the hallway. Looking around as he pointed out the rooms there. "That's my room, Dante's nest is over there, That is my mother's room, We like it to stay as it was and there is a spare bedroom next to it you can use. Oh and the door at the end is a bathroom."

She listened and nodded, Stopping outside the room he said she could use, It was completely empty apart from the yellow curtains hanging over the window but still kept clean. She smiled. "It's nice. Thanks." She said, Looking at him with bright joyful eyes. Vergil smiled back. "Make yourself at home, You can consider it your own personal space and decorate it however you please." He said, Making her smile wider.

The expression on her face was cute, He thought for a moment before mentally kicking himself and shook the thought away. "Feel free to look around, I'll be in my own room if you need anything." He said and walked away, Disappearing behind his door.

Genere nodded and mumbled another thanks, Looking around the house to get a understanding for where everything was until she reached a old locked door, Finding it curious and decided she'd find a way inside another time, For now, she walked back upstairs and went to Vergil's door, Knocking on it and waited, Hearing him moving around inside.

"Just a minute." He said, Opening the door not long after, Genere was about to reply until she laid eyes on the well toned chest behind a tight blue vest, He was way more build the. He appeared to be under that coat of his. She continued to stare, Not hearing him address her the first time. Shaking her head and looked up at him with a slight blush the second time he called her name. "Ah, Oh sorry I err..." She paused, Looking slightly embarressed.

Vergil watched her. "Did you need something?" He asked calmly. Trying make the situation less awkward. She looked back at him slightly. "Well... Yeah... I don't have a bed or anything... Could you help me get some stuff? If it's not to much trouble." He chuckled. "Oh, It's fine, Just let me grab my coat." He said and went back into the room to fetch it.

She looked down at the ground, Fidgiting until he came and smiled as they went downstairs, Passing Dante who was lounging around with a magazine, Not bothering to look as they walked out. Vergil went along quietly as they reached the shops. Watching Genere's face before delighted. No suprise that she had a passion for shopping. He hoped he wouldn't regret not dragging Dante along with them.

They went into a furniture shop. Vergil stepped back, Letting her pick what she wanted, Surprised that it took no time at all. She picked one almost as soon as they stepped in there, Paying for it and smiled, Ordering a few other things.

"Is that all?" She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to over spend and it's best not to order to much at once, The money really adds up." She said and smiled. "They need your address though, Otherwise it can't be delivered." "Right." He shook his head and smiled. Watching her finish up her order.

Once finished, They headed back towards the house. "Are you hungry? I could order something, As a thank you for letting me stay in your home." Genere asked, Smiling more. Vergil gazed at her. "I don't like take a way food, But we could stop at a restaurant before we head back." He replied and took her arm, Directing her elsewhere. "I know just the place." He said and smirked.

They reached the destination in the finer part of town. Walking in and booked a seat. "My mother used to bring us here years ago. It's good." Vergil said, Looking at a menu. Genere examined the room. It was filled with people and looked really expensive. She was suprised to be in such a place, Having come from a poorer family. "It's lovely." She said, Before taking her own menu and reading it.

"Oh nice! Empanada and chipá!" She exclaimed in delight. Quickly writing them down for her request. Vergil looked at her. "You know Latin?" He asked, Making her tilt her head at him. "Yeah... I know it's a obscure language. But it was useful to learn for demon hunting things." She answered. Looking down at the table.

Vergil let the subject drop for now, He would bring it back up later, Once they were back home, Wondering she could read those books in his mother's dark room, As he grew to call it since the day they found it.

They returned shortly afterwards in silence, Entering the house, Vergil went straight to that door and unlocked it. "Come Genere. I want to show you something." He said and went through the door. She watched the light turn on inside before walking over. Standing in the doorway and looking at him as he sorted through books.

Vergil looked over his shoulder at her and gestured for her to come inside, Holding a book in his hand. Genere walked over, Looking at the book. "Is it Latin?" She asked, It looked old. Very old. "Yes, I can't read it, Not very well at least, So I was wondering if you would read and translate them." He replied. Placing the book back down on the table.

She nodded. "Yes, I'd be happy to." She said and smiled up at him. "Alright, Tomorrow though, Dante should be here to and it's late already. Get some rest now." He spoke and walked out, Waiting for her to follow him before locking the door again and headed upstairs, She followed but then went to her own room as he went to his.

Her stuff has been delivered earlier so she set about unpacking and putting the things together, It took some time, She wasn't sure what time it was when she finished, But she knew she needed a shower now after that. So she walked out, Heading towards the bathroom.

Juat as she came close, The door opened and one of the twins stepped out in nothing but a towel, At that moment, She didn't stop to distinguish which one it was, Just apologised and rushed back to the room, Closing the door and stayed in there until she heard him go to his own room, Sneaking back towards the bathroom a few minutes later when the coast was clear.

After the shower, She peeled out into the hallway, Making sure it was clear before she hurried back to the bedroom and dried her hair before dropping the towel on the floor and settled into her new bed in a new house for the first night.


End file.
